


Professor Ren

by dickren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, NSFW, Smut, and lots of people love the idea, but can be a lil touchy feely, but it happens, hux is a jealous pos, itll probably have like four parts, lots of heavy making out, of professor ren, professor ren is cute as shit, rey is oblivious or is she really??, so here it is, the two b lowkey dating, these are all pointless tags im so sorry, this is a request but, well not lots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickren/pseuds/dickren
Summary: As a new semester in your university begins, you brace yourself for all your new professors, knowing very well all of them will be nothing but old men and women who look as if they are about to drop dead--your school being well known for this. But, after one of your professors retire just when the semester is about to begin, you are surprised with who is the replacement.Seeing a rather young man take the position of professor, it seems as if you can't keep your eyes off of him--and neither can he to you. As the semester goes by, the two of you grow closer and closer...that is until a certain red head gets in the way of things.





	1. Jealousy

Throughout the few semesters you had been in college, never had you seen a professor under the age of fifty, let alone, forty. It was a rarity to see young professors in your college, almost as if the university didn't want candidates that weren't young because they possibly weren't qualified enough for the spot. As much as you understood as to why they'd do such thing, you had wished they would've dropped it.

Sure, having a professor with an x amount or years of experience was grand, but when they lacked enthusiasm and bored you to death, the facts weren't even worth it. How were you going to learn when your professor looked like he was about to slip into a coma in any given second?

Of course, you must've spoken too soon because as the new semester had started, you ended up having a rather young professor who--let's just say--was really easy on the eyes.

At first, you had started the semester knowing very well you were going to have to deal with old hags (which you did) but when you had entered your last class and found out the original teacher had retired and they had hired a replacement, you did not expect a young man. A young man _that_ good looking. 

The first few weeks of classes were easy for you, and by easy you meant you were a bit too distracted by your friends to even pay attention to rather jaw-dropping professor you had. It wasn't like you socialized rather quietly throughout his lectures on purpose, it was the fact that you had one of your closest friends in the class along with another you had recently met.

"Are we not going to talk about how delicious the professor is?" One of your friends spoke.

"Delicious? What is he, food?" Rey spoke as she rolled her eyes. "That's so gross, stop, he's a professor. Who the hell would date a professor?" She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Come on, y/n, back me up. Isn't he hot?" Walking into the class as your friend had asked, you looked over to see the professor standing there, looking through a packet. "Or at least cute?"

Eyeing the man, it was as if he had sensed it, looking up and making direct eye contact with you. Casually looking away as your heart fluttered at the simple eye contact, you looked over to your friend. "He's not so bad."

Hearing Rey groan in disgusted, you chuckled. "Don't do this, y/n, you're better than that."

"What? It isn't my fault I've been deprived from good looking professors." You shrugged, following behind as the three of you took your seats together.

Not realizing the man had been slyly looking over at you here and there, acting as if he was just checking on the class, he found himself studying you. Out of all the students in the class, you spoke the most--as in to others--and it bothered him. But what bothered him the most was that you had gotten the perfect score on your first exam and did exceptionally well on your homework's that he couldn't really call you out; you somehow still paid attention even when speaking during his lectures.

Then there were your friends, just as talkative, but not as intelligent. Although they did get good grades, they didn't compete to what you had, so whenever they had spoken, they got called out. "You know what I don't understand?" Rey spoke. "Why is it that professor Ren always calls out Halley and I when we speak, but never you." She raised a brow as you shrugged.

"That is very true." Halley narrowed her brows. "What's the big idea, huh? Does he favorite you? Does he like you?" Halley teased as you gasped the slightest.

"Shut up, he does not." You swatted a hand. "I'm just more discreet than either of you." Shrugging, the two exchanged looks as they smirked.

"Whatever you say." Rey smirked, being very well aware (along with Halley) that the professor had constantly been looking over at you when you had been totally oblivious to the matter.

Hearing professor Ren begin his lecture as the class had quiet down, you watched the man as he spoke, from the way his words slipped off of his tongue, to the way his lips moved.

His lips: something you were clearly staring at. They were so pink and full, they suited him so well and you were so curious as to how well the man kissed--let alone-- _tasted_.

Caught up in your own little world, Rey and Halley mumbled something to one another as you continued to gaze. Completely blocking out everything around you, including the muttering going on beside you, you took in a small breaths as you leaned your chin into the palm of your hand.

Shifting your eyes from his lips, to his nose, then to his rather beautiful hair, even to the beauty marks that freckled his face and neck, your wondering eyes came to a stop on his own that were behind glasses. Sucking in your breath as his eyes had locked on to your own, you blinked and looked away, in hopes that was just casual eye contact and nothing more.

Little were you aware that there had been a third party over looking all of this in the slightest state of jealousy.

"Y/n, did you hear about that frat party being held Saturday? I can't exactly remember which, they all have weird names, but it's open to anyone and I think we should go." Halley spoke.

"Frat party?" You asked. "Almost every frat party we've ever been to, something idiotic happens and ruins the mood."

"Yeah, she is right." Rey added.

"I mean, I'm sure I'll finish my homework early and not have much to do...although I think Finn wanted to do something, but knowing Poe he's gonna want us to go to that frat party. He goes to all of them." You rolled your eyes as Halley nodded in agreement.

"I don't know why he always asks us to go when he's got Jess." Rey shook her head.

"It's because he wants more company and Finn never wants to go so he's given up on him." You spoke over to Rey.

Watching you casually carry a conversation with your friends, Ren narrowed his eyes the slightest as he spoke on, knowing very well he was reaching the end of his lecture. Of course he never had the audacity to call you out in class, but that didn't mean he couldn't call you out after it. "I will see you all next time." He bowed his head as everyone stood up.

"Y/n." Looking up, you smiled.

"Oh, hey, Armitage." You greeted.

"We're gonna be outside." Rey nudged her head as she walked along with Halley.

"Alright." You smiled to the two, then turning back to face Hux. "What's up?"

"I sort of overheard you speaking about that frat party..." Looking up at the two of you interacting, Ren's brows furrowed the slightest. For the past few weeks--ever since the new semester had started--the 'Hux boy' always found himself talking to you after class. If it wasn't right when you walked in, it was when you were about to walk out. By the door, by your table, in the steps of the auditorium type class: _everywhere_.

And Ren couldn't stand it.

Not because it was distracting, it was because the boy _always_ took your attention.

There was no use in feeling jealous, Ren didn't believe he had that because he didn't want to admit to himself that he was attracted to his own student (which is why he never called you out), but those few times he had spoken to you, he always felt his stomach ache with the butterflies that swarmed within it. And he hated it.

Out of all people it could've been a staff member or maybe a fellow professor (which he highly doubted, everyone could be his mother or grandmother), but it had to be you--his own student.

"I'm debating whether or not to go, I've decided parties are not my thing because every single one I've gone to, something wrong happens or it just flat out bores me." You simply shrugged as Hux nodded.

"I see, well, if you do go let me know." He grinned with a nod. "It would be lovely to see you there, we could-"

"Miss y/l/n." Hearing your last name being called out, you looked over to where it had been coming from, seeing the professor look directly at you and causing your cheeks to burn--something Hux couldn't stand whenever Ren called or spoke to you.

"Yes, professor Ren?" You kindly spoke.

"May I speak with you?"

"Uh, yes, of course." Nodding your head, you looked at Hux. "I'll talk to you later." With a smile, you walked off to the professor.

Seeing as the class finally emptied out, Ren walked around the desk, standing in front of you and leaning against it, crossing his arms and causing his off-white button up to hug his upper arms. Trying not to drool over his muscles, you casually shifted your focus up to his face--yet another part of him you wanted to drool over. "I've come to notice you speak quite a lot during my lectures with your friends." Blinking, you slowly nodded. "We are not in grade school, so I don't have to put you three in different seats nor to tell you to be quiet...but I would appreciate it if you held your conversations before or after class."

Nodding your head as you held your binder against your chest, you spoke up, "Of course! I apologize, professor."

"It's alright, I just think it's common courtesy to save your conversations for later." He stated as you nodded. "You are a very bright young woman and you are the top of my class...I really don't want your social behavior to affect your grades."

"Of course not." Shaking your head, Ren slowly nodded his own.

"Good. I'm glad you chose this class, it's good to know that students still enjoy history even if it's a required course...especially those who ace their exams." Nodding with a small smile, you had found it quite hard to look him in the eye. "You don't seem to have any trouble with the course."

"Oh, no...at all. It's quite simple if you ask me, I study a lot and take good notes...even if I seem pretty talkative." You lightly chuckled as he softly smiled. "I do apologize for that, it isn't like I don't take the course seriously, because I clearly do with the grades I have!"

"Yes, you do, and I appreciate that."

Slowly nodding as you nervously looked down, you took in a small breath. "I wouldn't want to disappoint the professor after all the hard work he's gone though to teach the class."

Looking down at you and grinning the slightest, he placed a hand on your shoulder. "You are not a disappointment, just keep the talking to a minimum and we will be good." He smiled as your heart sank, looking up at him and melting at the simple touch.

"Will do." You breathed.

Slowly removing his hand, he stood up straight and gestured for the door, "You are dismissed."

Nodding, you turned on your heel and walked out, feeling all the blood rush to your cheeks as the chills ran down your spine. You could never talk to that man without feeling as if you were going to just wet your underwear from how beautiful he was in person, let alone, having such close proximity. "He is your professor, y/n, and these are your good panties."

Walking off to meet up with Rey and Halley, you sucked in your breath and held your head high. "What took you so long?" Rey asked.

"Did the professor need some help?" Halley raised a brow.

"No, nothing happened, I was speaking to Armitage and then the professor called to me saying he appreciates my effort in the class. Apparently I'm the top student." You simply shrugged as the two gasped.

"Yeah, that's it, he's doing that because he wants to be inside of you." Halley spoke as you gasped.

"No, stop that!"

"Even I have to say, the man must like you more than just a 'good student'." Rey teased as you smacked her arm.

"Shut up, I earned it." You stated. "And I wouldn't fuck him to improve my grades, I don't need a man to make me feel smart, I'd simply fuck him because I _want_ to." With a wink, you walked ahead as the two watched you with wide eyes. "Well, are you two coming?"

. . .

As a couple of more weeks passed, the tension between the professor and yourself grew heavier and heavier. Ever since he had called you out that day, you couldn't help but talk even more to Rey and Halley. It wasn't a good idea, seeing as you would lose track of what was going on in the class and get rather crappy notes, but it made him notice you even more. At first, Ren had assumed you just did it because you had forgotten, but when he noticed it was a continuous thing, he grew even more irritated--something you wanted just so he could pull you to a side.

But that wasn't the only thing triggering his anger, ever since Hux had noticed Ren's constant attention being set on you--along with pulling you to aside while he had been speaking to you--the red head found himself taking your attention even more. Every time you and Ren exchanged glances, Hux would notice and take your focus away. Every. Single. Time. 

And Ren absolutely hated it.

He grew to loath the young man, knowing very well he was doing this out of spite and envy. But he knew he couldn't do much about it, you were the student and he was your professor, you couldn't possibly have a relationship with the man, so why did he let it get to him so easily? 

That's right, because every single time Hux had spoken to you, you always seemed so happy that you actually enjoyed his presence; and it was his biggest mistake creating an assignment that dealt with partners, seeing as you were with Hux rather than your friend Rey. "Yeah, I think that's it, we should be done." You nodded with a smile.

"I must admit, we make a good team." Hux grinned.

"I'll agree to that if we ace this." You raised a brow, standing up from your spot and grabbing the worksheets. "I'll be right back." Turning around to hand the paper in, Hux smirked as he looked over at Ren, knowing very well the man was vexed.

Making your way to the professors desk to hand it in, you looked at him with a smile, only to see he had completely ignored your presence. Feeling your smile drop, you took a small step back and turned around, aiming back for your table. It was nothing, the man didn't notice you were there, that was all. But he wasn't doing anything, he was just sitting there eyeing the class and when you had got to him, his attention turned to one end of the room.

Sighing, you gathered your things as you realized the class was just about to end, everyone turning their assignments in and walking out. Looking over to Ren to see he was just stacking the papers, you took in a small breath, gulping. "Hey, do you want to go get lunch with me? This is my last class for the day and I wanted to take a small break before studying."

Stuffing your things into your bag, you scratched the back of your head. "Uh..." 

"Y/n, you gonna join us to meet up with Finn?" Rey asked as you looked up, over at her.

"Um, Armitage invited me for lunch but honestly I think I'm just gonna head to the dorm and nap, I'm pretty tired." You nodded as Hux held back a scoff, Rey nodding.

"Alright, let me know if you change your mind, you can meet up with us later." She waved with a smile, you smiling back and nodding.

"Yeah, sure." Seeing her walk away with Halley, you and Hux shortly followed behind to exit the room, only for you to be stopped.

"Y/l/n." Hearing your last name be called out, you froze. 

"I'll see you around." You waved at Hux as he nodded, looking over at Ren for a moment and glaring, then walking out. Turning around rather slowly as you felt the slightest of anxious, you could see how tense Ren was just by the way he stood there.

Harshly stuffing the papers into a folder as you could easily notice his clenched jaw, you gulped. "Professor?" You broke the silence, voice nearly cracking.

Nearly tossing the folder onto the table as your breath hitched, the man looked over at you. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you not to speak during my lectures." Blinking as he spoke rather harshly, your heart raced. "I thought we had an understanding that you would save the conversations for later but all you do is talk and talk and talk as if it's totally fine to speak when the professor is speaking." He nearly snapped as you trembled the slightest.

"I-I-"

"Don't apologize, don't do something you don't mean." He scowled as your brows narrowed.

"Professor, I-"

"It's awfully disrespectful of you, y/n. You can clearly hear me talking to the class, yet, you find it far more important to speak to your friends. Is that it? Does your social life come before your schooling? Is that why you're spending thousands of dollars to attend this university? To blow your money and speaking with your friends because you can't do that on your free time?" Realizing his voice was growing louder and louder, you took in a deep breath, holding tightly onto your binder as you stood there, glued to the ground.

"N-no, of course not, my schooling is very important to me."

"Then why don't you act like it?!" He snapped as you flinched. "Instead of wasting your time gossiping or flirting your life away with that Hux kid, why don't you pay attention in class and do as told?!"

Just about to speak up, your brows narrowed even more. Flirting? Since when had you been flirting with Hux? You were just his friend and nothing more. If there was flirting, you would've done it with Ren if you could. "Flirting?"

"Yes, flirting. You know, talking and smiling, twirling your hair at everything the damn kid says!" He nearly shouted as you stood there in confusion. "It's sickening, if you would like to act such way, do it elsewhere other than my classroom, I don't need to see you two eventually sticking each others tongues down one another's throat."

Gasping, your fear turning into rage. "Excuse me?! You have no right to assume such thing about me!" You seethed, lowering your binder down and walking over to the man. "I am not some whore, I do not easily give myself up for any man who talks nicely to me! I have decency, I have self respect and I do not stick my tongue down anyones throat!" You stomped as your face grew red.

"Then keep your flirtation to a minimum or not do it at all in my classroom, no one wants to see that!" He fired back as you groaned.

"Ugh! Who said I flirt with the guy?!" You threw your hands up.

"It's obvious! He's the only one you ever talk to almost every second when it isn't your friends!" Ren pointed out as you narrowed your eyes, shaking your head.

"Wh-no?! I do not talk to him all that much, he comes to me each time! It is not like I am asking for his attention! And why do you care? It's my personal business, not yours, you have your own things to worry about! Like students cheating or being late, not me talking to Armitage!"

"Of course it's my business when I've fallen for you!" Feeling your once squinting eyes grow wide, your heart skipped a beat. "It disgusts me seeing you two interact, if you want to do it, do it somewhere else!" Having his chest heave as his breathing had grown rapid, Ren clenched his jaw as he glared down at you. Seeing your hand raise up, he braced himself for the impact, knowing very well he deserved to be smacked for the accusations. 

Waiting for the stinging sensation, your hand only latched onto his tie, tugging him down as your lips collided with his own, free hand moving to the back of his head as your fingers interlaced with his hair.

Staring down at you with wide eyes as you had kissed him, eyes shut, Ren only kissed you back and moved his lips in sync with your own, closing his eyes as his hands lied on your hips. Moving back and bringing you with him, he nearly fell onto his seat, you moving to rest one knee in between his legs as your hand left his tie. Holding onto the back of his head with both of your hands, Ren's grip on your waist tightened, only to slid towards your hips and bringing you even closer to him.

Walking along the hallway, Hux instantly turning around, aiming back for the classroom as he realized he had forgotten something. Making his way to the door and just about to pull it open, he came to a stop as his eyes widened, the sight of you practically straddling the professor as Ren's hands held tightly onto you. Scrunching up his nose in disgust as his eyebrows narrowed, he quickly took a step back and scoffed--why on Earth would you want to be with a professor rather than a fellow student? 

Hearing shifting and slight mumbling coming from within the class, he quickly hid behind the door, seeing you walk out as you had fixed the dress you were in, along with your hair as you had walked n the opposite direction. Clenching his jaw, Ren soon walked out after, shoving the door open rather widely and having it slam against Hux's face. Holding back tears as he held onto his nose, Hux glared at the man. 

He wasn't about to let this slip that easily.


	2. Lurker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your encounter with Ren, things between the two of you start to heat up. Wanting to see you outside of class, Ren asks if you are willing to go on a date with him. As all goes well, the two of you are oblivious and unaware of the fact that a third party is lurking about--and they have got just the perfect proof for blackmail.

Jealousy was an understatement. The thought that the girl he had liked had fallen for someone else--that was their _professor_ \--made him sick to the stomach. Hux was furious, how could something like this happen? He was sure the feelings must've been mutual, you seemed interested and you were always socializing with the young man when he spoke to you...so why were you making out with Ren?

Had this been happening for a while now? You were already halfway through the semester so there could be that possibility...but there really wasn't any sign of intimacy between the two of you (besides the constant eye contact). So how could this have happened?

It was wrong, the professor could not be dating a student--he was older than you, the man must've been in his thirties--and the fact that it must've been against a code of conduct only made the situation worse.

Furiously storming over to the class room, holding his binder tightly in his grip, his eyes instantly landed on you. Smiling away at Rey and Halley as the two of you were approaching the classrooms entrance. "I hate midterms." Rey groaned, flipping through her review. "What's the point anyways?"

"You're complaining because you barely studied." You raised a brow as you looked at Rey. "I told you, hanging out with Jess and Poe wasn't the greatest idea-"

"Shut up, I needed something to calm my nerves with all these stupid exams." She nearly snapped as you chuckled, Halley shaking her head.

"Unlike you, I'm confident that I will do good." You spoke, holding your head high as Rey rolled her eyes.

"Of course you will, professor Ren will gladly give a free 'A'." Halley teased with a wink, causing you gasp.

Smacking her arm as Rey snickered, you crossed your arms. "Shut up, I studied my ass off to pass the exam! I don't know why you guys swear the man likes me."

Exchanging looks, Rey and Halley smirked, holding back laughs as you had walked into the classroom. "Whatever you say, y/n." Rey cleared her throat, following in shortly.

The second you had stepped foot in the classroom was the second you and Ren exchanged looks. Holding back a grin as your cheeks began to heat up, you casually looked away as the man looked down at the exam sheets, trying his best _not_ to think about the intimate moment you two shared.

Taking your seat in your usual spot as Rey and Halley sat beside you, Hux walked in and clenched his jaw. Looking at Ren, the young man glared, knowing very well Ren wasn't going to get away that easily.

Furrowing his brows the slightest, Ren simply ignored it, looking over to you and seeing you review your study guide. Following the direction the professor had been looking in, Hux felt the sudden urge to gag. Why would you fall for a man who was probably a decade older than you? Let alone, a _professor_?

Scoffing as he walked past, Hux took his usual seat, looking over at you to see your focus on your notes and review. Letting out a heavy sigh, Hux was just about to look away until you lifted up your head, looking ahead and lightly smiling as you looked over at Ren.  Shifting his jaw, Hux felt his eye twitch. _How disgusting_ , he thought.

"The second you receive your exam, you may begin. Please turn off your phones and put them away along with any material that is on your table that isn't your pencil." Ren spoke as the talking around the room slowly died out.

The second he had made his way over to you to hand you your exam, you could see a faint smile on his lips. Feeling your heart skip a beat, you quietly thanked him before beginning your test.

The entire class Ren discreetly watched over you, occasionally looking elsewhere so it didn't seem as if he was staring at you directly rather than the entire class itself. Watching as your brows would furrow, the way you'd bite your bottom lip, to even smiling when you figured out the answer. For some reason, the sight of you like this made his heart flutter as a grin grew on his face--he just hated how he had to keep his feelings hidden.

Finishing up the exam and gathering your things, you stood up and muttered a 'good luck' to Rey and Halley. Walking down the steps and over to the professors desk, you handed over the exam and felt the tips of his fingers brush against your own as it sent chills down your spine. "Thank you." He spoke as you nodded with a smile, turning around and walking out so it wouldn't seem so obvious that you were the slightest of flustered.

Of course, Hux had noticed.

Waiting in the sitting area for Rey and Halley to finish, your phone lit up. After your encounter with Ren, the two of you had exchanged numbers before you had walked out, so the second you saw his name appear you shivered.

Of course, you were smart enough not to save it as his name, rather, 'Ben'. You knew Rey was a bit nosy and you were a bit forgetful and tend to leave your phone lying around the dorm so you had to make sure it wasn't obvious that you were texting the professor. If Rey were to find out she would either chew you out or laugh in your face; either way, she couldn't know about it.

At least not anytime soon.

Messaging the man back and forth as you sat there, patiently waiting, you couldn't help but smile at your phone.

_I was wondering, if you were up for it and comfortable, I would like to take you on a date...somewhere off campus and maybe in the next town over?_

Feeling your heart skip a beat as you blushed, you took in a small breath before responding.

_That sounds lovely :)_

Sending the message, Ren couldn't help but smile at the message, trying so hard not to make it visible although he was insanely happy with how things had been going so far.

The sad thing is, he wasn't aware that a third party was going to do anything to make sure what you and Ren had wouldn't last.

_We could discuss this after class, I could meet you somewhere?_

Lightly laughing at the why he texted, you bit your bottom lip.

_Meet me at the botanical gardens next to the science building, it isn't too far out_

Reading the message, Ren took in a deep breath, _Okay_. looking up from his phone, his small smile dropped as Hux stood there with an unamused expression. "Here you go, _professor_." He emphasized, Ren narrowing his brows as he grabbed onto the exam packet. "I hope you're not too busy to get the grades in soon."

Watching Hux walk off, Ren's brows knitted even more. Looking down at his phone, then back up, he took in a small breath. There was no need to be paranoid, it wasn't like you two were obvious with what you were doing.

Seeing as more and more people were walking out of the class, you looked up only to see Hux walking out. Lightly smiling at him, he only turned around and walked off, you frowning the slightest. What was up with him?

Letting out a small sigh, Rey walked out and Halley just a little after. "So, how'd it go?" You asked, standing up and walking towards them as they approached you.

"It beat my ass." Rey rubbed her face.

"It wasn't so bad...though I'm sure I'm gonna do average." Halley spoke up as you shook your head.

"No faith in yourselves." You chuckled, the two only raising their brows.

"Coming from the girl who'll clearly get an 'A' because her boyfriend will give it to her gladly." Rey spoke as your heart sank, only for you to force out a fake laugh as you knew she was just teasing you.

"Haha, funny." Rolling your eyes, you walked between the two. "I have to go and do some studying for my other classes," You lied. "See you guys later." With a wave, you walked off.

Trying to calm your anxious soul as you knew Rey had no clue about your little love affair you had with Ren, you walked out of the building and aimed for the garden. It didn't help that now that you were seeing the man, your friends were going to still tease about how nice he was to you. It was enough that they had done it before but it wasn't that big of a deal when there had been nothing going on between the two of you...but now that there is, you were a bit on edge.

Making your way inside the greenhouse as you lost yourself amongst the greenery, you sat on a bench and took in a deep breath. At least the scenery was soothing and calming your nerves. As much as you knew Rey and Halley had been joking, it made you a bit apprehensive--what if they found out? What if they caught you? The endless what if's were listing in your mind, your focus too caught up in your thoughts to even realize there was someone now sitting beside you.

"Are you alright?" Blinking as you snapped your head up, you looked over only to see Ren. Letting out a sigh in relief, you smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, just...thinking about my other midterms," You lied. It was a shame you were more worried about being caught than your actual exams.

"Why don't we get your mind off of things?" He spoke to you, you looking at him and taking in a small breath. It was the middle of the day and there were plenty of people out, anyone could  catch you leaving with Ren.

"I...it's only noon..." You muttered, looking down at your hands, sitting in a sudden silence, the sound of the small waterfall and frogs croaking along with crickets chirping filled the quietness.

Looking over at you and seeing how tense you were, he lied a hand on your back. "It's okay if you don't want to do this and don't feel comfortable dating me or being together, I totally understand-"

"N-no!" You jumped. "I, I am comfortable and I want to do this...it's just, it's tricky." Nibbling on your bottom lip as your anxious nerves took the best of you, your eyes suddenly grew in size as Ren wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest.

"I will do everything to make this work." Ren spoke as you nodded. "I want this as much as you do."

Lifting your head up to look at him, your brows furrowed the slightest. "How will we do this? How will I see you aside from class?"

"We sneak around." He simply spoke. "The campus is very large, there are plenty of places many students don't know about or don't go to. I'm even amazed that you suggested we meet here, rarely any student comes to visit unless they help tend the garden."

Looking down, you blushed the slightest. "That's because I come here for the peace and quiet." Smiling the slightest, he nodded. "Possibly my favorite spot on the entire campus."

Eyeing you, an idea came to mind as Ren lowered his hold, hands resting on your hips. "This could be our place, where we meet up." Looking up at him as your red cheeks were far more visible now, you smiled. "This very spot, this bench could be ours."

"Yeah...yeah." Nodding with a growing smile, Ren smiled back. "And-and if anyone ever sees us or questions we can just say I was showing you where this is or that we ran into each other." You nodded again.

"See, we can do this." Ren softly spoke as you took in a deep breath. "We'll make it work."

Feeling your heart warm up at the sight of his grin, you felt at ease. "About the date, we should do it later on in the evening since the campus is mostly dead by that time. I could meet you here and we could go from there."

"Of course. Where do you want to go?" Ren asked as you stood up.

"Surprise me." You winked, placing a kiss on his cheek before walking off. "I have to go study, but I'll be looking forward to the date!" Waving a hand goodbye as you left his sight, Ren sat there, satisfied and anticipating the date.

. . .

Rushing back and forth from the bathroom over to your side of the room, making sure you looked good enough, you knelt down to grab your shoes only to hear Rey. "And where are you off to?"

Growing wide eyed, you slowly sat up and peeked over. "Uh, a date." You nodded, Rey raising a brow.

"A date?" She smirked. "With who?"

Standing up and putting your shoes on, you let out a small breath as you smiled. "This guy from one of my classes, we've been talking for a while and he asked me on a date." You nodded. "I thought it'd be nice to try since I haven't been on a date for so long." Shrugging, Rey only grinned.

"Oh, how nice. Where to?" She questioned as you put a few personal things into your purse.

"Just dinner, maybe walk around." You waved a hand, walking back into the bathroom and making sure the curls in your hair weren't falling apart and that your makeup was good enough.

"That sounds just about right." She chuckled. "What's his name?"

Growing wide eyed, you gulped the slightest before walking right out of the bathroom. "Ben." You nodded. "His name is Ben.' 

"Ben? I think I know a Ben..." Rey tapped her chin. "What's his last name?"

Blinking as you swallowed the newfound lump in your throat, you blurted out. "Rylo! Ben Rylo." Nodding your head as Rey furrowed her brows, she only raised them.

"Rylo? No, that's not him. Odd last name but I can't judge." She shrugged, picking up her notes and plopping onto her bed. "Well, enjoy it. I'm _actually_ going to study."

Hearing her sigh, you smiled the slightest. "I'm proud." You snickered as she rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later, don't wait up for me!" Walking towards the door of the shared dorm, you waved.

"I'll probably be asleep from pure boredom with all this studying, so no worries." Chuckling to yourself as you closed the door, you let out a sigh in relief.

"What the hell is a Rylo?" You questioned yourself as you walked off.

Patiently waiting at the bench, as he sat amongst the plant life, Ren looked at his watch and let out a small sigh. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest of nervous. It had been so long since he had been on date with anyone no thanks to schooling and trying to get his degree, let alone, looking for a job. He didn't want to be with anyone if he knew he wasn't stable, but now that he had a full-time job and felt quite comfortable in his life, he took it upon himself. Of course, he didn't expect it to be someone much younger than himself--let alone--his own student, but life works in strange ways.

Hearing the sound of heels hitting against the concrete pathway, Ren's head turned in the direction of the sound, only for his heart to sink to his stomach as the butterflies began to swarm around in it. It was a simple date--and you were aware of that--but you wanted to look your best for yourself and him. Standing there in a long sleeve dress that went mid thigh that had your back slightly exposed, you smiled over to Ren as he quickly stood up. "You-you look beautiful." He gawked in awe. "I mean, hello."

Smiling up at him, you thanked him. "Thank you...and hi." Nervously playing with the skirt of your dress as you stood there, heart pounding in your ears, Ren instantly kissed your cheek as your breath hitched.

"Shall we?" He gestured for the two of you to walk off, you nodding. As much as you wanted to hold his hand or simply interlock arms, you didn't want to be too obvious that you were seeing this man. "Your hair looks very nice."

Looking up at Ren as the two of you walked over to where he had kept his car in one of the school's garages, you blushed. "Thank you...I wasn't sure if I had gone over the top with everything but I got a little excited."

Feeling his heart flutter, Ren smiled. "I think it's perfect." Feeling your cheeks burn even more, you shyly looked away as you wore a small grin. You couldn't believe how much of a gentleman he was, it made the situation far more better.

"Thank you."

. . .

"So you like Italian?" You asked as the two of you sat at a small table. 

"Well, most people do and I thought it'd be a good choice to go for a date. I feel like Italian is quite romantic-" Cutting himself off as he instantly blushed, he shook his head, "I mean, I think-"

"You made a good choice." You smiled as Ren swallowed. He couldn't quite grasp the concept as to why he was so nervous. It was a rarity that he'd get such way, but around you, that didn't seem to matter. "I enjoy Italian myself so thank you for the surprise." Seeing him nod, you couldn't help but grin even more.

"Of course...I want this to go well." Seeing him keep his focus on the menu, you eyed him with such adoration.

"I"m sure it well."

Spending most of the evening getting to know one another a lot more better--like where he studied, his favorite things, and a few things about his personal life--you couldn't help but grow more fond of the man; and for a fact the same was happening with himself as he learned more about you. "I think this is the most important question to ask." Ren spoke, leaning his forearms on the table. "How old are you?"

Chuckling, you shook your head. "I'm seventeen." Nearly choking on his water as he had taken a sip, you waved your hands as your eyes widened. "N-no! I was just kidding! Oh, god, I'm sorry!" Standing up and raising his arms to help him breathe, Ren panted.

"I...I almost...I swore I thought I was going to die." He breathed as you stood there with wide eyes. "I was just about ready to take you back to the campus."

"I'm so sorry, I thought you'd understand that it was a joke...I didn't mean to scare you." Placing a hand on his shoulder as you stood there, making sure he was one hundred percent okay, he nodded.

"It's...it's fine, now I know you have a sense of humor." He smiled as you nodded back, walking back to your seat. "What's your _real_ age?"

"I'm actually twenty-two." You nodded. "Which _isn't_ seventeen and I am in fact an adult according to law, so we can't possibly be doing anything wrong...unless you have a thing about age gaps."

Shaking his head, Ren wiped away the water from his shirt as he then looked over to you. "No, I mean, as long as it isn't like twenty years apart, we're fine. It's only, what? Eight years? That isn't so bad." He waved a hand as your brows raised.

"Wait, you're only thirty?" You asked as Ren raised a brow.

"Yeah, do I look older?" He questioned as you shook your head.

"No-no, I'm just...you're so young compared to the rest of the staff at the college...I thought you'd at least be thirty-five..."

"Oh, no, I'm thirty." He nodded. "Recently turned thirty."

"You're so young, I mean, I'm very young but thirty is still pretty young." You pointed out, Ren receiving the bill as he went to pull out his wallet. "Here I was thinking that I was going to be with a man who was a decade or so older than me." You lightly chuckled as Ren handed the waiter the bill as they had passed by.

"Sorry to disappoint," He teased as you rolled your eyes. 

"Not at all, it's actually nice to hear...although I'm sure most of my friends and family would scold me for dating someone much more older if they had found out." You sighed, looking down at your hands. "But, I mean, as long as I'm happy...that really should be what matters most."

Watching your anxious movement, Ben nodded as his stomach turned. He had made you happy? It had only been your first date and he was already doing a good job? "I make you happy?" He questioned as you quickly looked up.

"Uh...y-yeah? I mean...I do smile a lot around you and I really enjoyed and appreciated this date!" You eagerly nodded as Ren's heart throbbed. "I know it's only been one date...but I truly am happy." You softly spoke as you let out a small breath. "So I can only imagine how the next dates will be."

Feeling his eyes grow in size the slightest, he leaned in a bit, "We can have more dates?" Narrowing your brows as you looked at him, you tilted your head.

"Of course? Why wouldn't we?"

"I..."

"This date was perfect, I could only hope for more." You spoke truthfully as Ren smiled.

"You don't have to hope, I know plenty of places I could take you to."

. . .

Hearing the sounds of the air conditioner lightly hum as the music softly played throughout the car in its low volume, you and Ren sat in his car in silence. Unsure of what to say as the two of you had already returned to the campus garage, you nervously fiddled with your thumbs, looking down at them as Ren looked over at you, breaking the silence. "It was a pleasure to take you out on a date." 

Feeling your heart skip a beat as you heard his voice, you looked up and over at him with flourished cheeks. "L-likewise," You nodded. "I anticipate our next one," Smiling as the two of you gazed at one another, the silence washed over once again--except, this time, there was tension.

Gulping the slightest as you watched Ren's eyes constantly shift from your own, over to your lips, your heart fluttered. Knowing very well your eyes wanted to do the same, you simply blinked as your breathing grew quicker. It was as if your body wanted you to make a move, for you to feel his lips against your own once again, to get that sensation he made you feel the first time your lips collided.

Unable to fight the feeling, your eyes slowly trailed down to his lips as you began to lean in. Seeing as your body was growing closer to his own, Ren only reached out to you and closed the gap. It was as if he was too impatient, wanting to kiss you already. He couldn't simply wait, he had waited all night--and day--for this.

Pressing his lips against your own as he held onto the back of your neck, you held onto the glove box as you sat up and grew closer. Moving his lips along with yours as he eagerly kissed you, you only felt yourself becoming more and more impatient, longing for the kiss to grow into something bigger.

Being the first to slide your tongue in, you climbed over the glove box and pushed Ren back, grabbing onto his button up shirt as your other hand held onto the back of his head, holding fistfuls of his dark locks. Panting here and there as the windows began to tint up with the fog, you were now practically straddling Ren on his seat, on your knees as the kiss had grown far more intimate and much more sloppy.

Resting his hands on your lower back as they began to slide down, you gasped the slightest against the kiss as you felt his hands give your ass a small squeeze. It wasn't intentional, the man was just very enthusiastic and a bit riled up, caught up in the heat of the moment as his whole being craved you--and it was safe to say you craved him as well, especially his touch.

It wasn't like the previous kiss his hands did much, they basically stayed on your hips and waist most of the time, but now...now they were going on a frenzy and it was driving you wild. You could hear the beating of your heart in your ears as the thrill of it all got to you. For a moment, Ren nearly had forgotten you were in a dress so the second he had slid his hands up from the back of your thighs, was the second his hands came to contact with your underwear.

Slamming his car door shut as he nearly tripped over his own feet, Hux let out a huff. Although he still had other exams to study for, he needed to get his mind off of things--and what better way than to drink?

Walking with his hands deep in his pocket as he took in heavy breaths, he came to a sudden stop as he heard slight moaning. Narrowing his brows, he looked over and tilted his head. No thanks to his curiosity and nearly drunken state, Hux walked over to the car and gasped. Seeing Ren practically feel you up as his hands were hidden underneath the skirt of your dress while you had your arms wrapped around his neck and kissing him rather desperately, Hux only snarled.

Pulling out his phone and taking a photo of the obscenity, he stumbled back before rushing off as he saw you break apart from the kiss. "I think I should go.." You spoke, trying to catch your breath. "I don't want Rey to worry that I'm gone for too long."

Nodding his head, Ren took in a deep breath. "Let me know when you get to your dorm." He responded as you nodded back, giving you a quick kiss before you moved off of him, grabbing your purse and opening the passenger door.

"Thank you, Ren." You smiled as your chest heaved. 

"Please, call me Kylo." He smiled as you nodded.

Leaning in once more, you gave him one last kiss before leaving his sight. "Thank you, Kylo, for everything."


	3. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Hux possesses something very valuable to you and Ren, he uses it to his advantage. Meanwhile, Ren has become exceedingly worried, wondering as to why you haven't spoken to him within two days--little does he know, you're being blackmailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning for all you hux fans, what he does in this chapter may (it should) upset you

The time must've flown by rather quickly while you had been on your date with Kylo--let alone--shared such moment in his car. As soon as you had gotten out of his car, you hadn't realized it was already half past ten at night. Of course, you weren't so fond of walking alone at such hours, but at least you made it to your dorm safe and in one piece. As for Kylo, himself, he had found himself sitting in his car, tightly grasping the steering wheel. How was he supposed to look at you as just a student when the two of you kissed each other as if there had been no tomorrow?

Seeing Rey knocked out on her notes, you held back a laugh as you walked over, removing the paper from her grip and placing them on her nightstand. "I shouldn't have doubted you." Shaking your head, you grabbed your set of pajamas to go change. As much as you had enjoyed your evening, you were exhausted from being up for so long (no thanks to school)--but at least the weekend was here.

Getting ready for bed as you quietly moved around, you haphazardly got under the sheets, instantly knocking out the second your head hit your pillow. It was safe to say that that night, your dreams consisted of nothing but Kylo.

The next day--on the other hand--wasn't going to be as lovely as the previous. Although you had woken up quite content with life, you weren't ready for what it soon had in store for you.

"Please tell me you guys are going to go to that frat party?" Halley begged as the three of you sat in the campus cafe, having lunch as they [Rey and Halley] forced you out of your studies. "It's gonna be fun!"

"You say that every time..." You muttered, sipping at your drink. "And every time you do, it isn't. It's like the total opposite."

"Alright, alright, sheesh." Halley lifted her hands up in defense. "What about you?" Turning her attention to Rey, Rey only lifted her head up as she had been eating.

"Me?" Rey pointed to herself as Halley nodded. "Psht...yeah right! Why would I go-"

"Because Poe and Jess are going and you _always_ go because of them." Halley pointed out as Rey sighed, knowing she was right.

"Don't do it, Rey, don't succumb." You spoke over to her.

"Do it, join us, it'll be so fun and worth it." Halley insisted as you shot a look at her, glaring.

"We have exams to study for, people!"

"It's at night, who studies at night?!" Halley shook her head as you groaned. "Live a little, y/n, go with us."

"No, and that's final." You pointed a finger. "I know I'll be disappointed this time around like every other." Letting out a huff of breath, you gathered your things

"Ugh, fine, I won't push anymore." Halley lifted up her hands as Rey's shoulders slumped.

Not realizing someone had been listening in, you stood up and waved goodbye, saying how you had to return to your studies. Looking over and seeing you walk out, Hux stood up from his seat and followed after. If you were going to fool him and play him the way you had, he was going to get payback--in a very vengeful way.

Watching you walk along the sidewalk, he called out to you. "Y/n!"

Hearing your name being called, you turned around. "Oh, hey, Armitage." You smiled as the man stopped in front of you, only gesturing for you to walk on as he followed alongside you. "How'd you do on the exam?"

"Seeing as the grades are not out yet, sadly, I'm sure I passed." He spoke with such confidence as you nodded. "Although I wish Ren had graded them already, I mean, he mustn't have much to do aside from teaching."

Narrowing your brows the slightest, you looked ahead. "He does have other classes to teach and exams to grade, so he possibly hasn't gotten to ours." You nodded, Hux raising a brow.

"Right...well, let's hope he gets to them today, I'm eager to know my grade." Slowly nodding your head, you looked up for a moment and gave him a nervous grin. "But that isn't why I came to you." He smiled as you raised your brows the slightest.

"Oh, what is it?" You asked, Hux sticking his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"I was wondering if you've decided whether or not you're going to the frat party? I'm going myself and it would be absolutely lovely to see you there." He spoke with a grin, you feeling your stomach turn. Hux wasn't all that bad, but you only saw him as a friend and clearly liked Ren instead--well, clear to _you_ at least.

"Ah...sorry, no, I won't." You shook your head. "I've got to study and when I study I usually am too tired to do anything after." Seeing a frown form on your lips, Hux's eyes narrowed the slightest.

"Oh, what a shame." He shook his head. "I had really hoped you would."

"Why's that?" Raising a brow as you looked up at him, Hux smirked the slightest.

"Because, good company..."

"Oh..." Nodding, your brows narrowed the slightest.

"Ahhh...I hate to do this." He shook his head as you furrowed your brows even more.

"Do what?" Seeing him pull something out of his pocket, your eyes widened only to see his phone. "Jeez, don't just say something like that and reach into your pocket, you could've given me-" Pressing your hand against your chest as you felt your heart racing, your eyes suddenly grew in size as your stomach turned. Feeling the urge to puke as your heart sunk to your feet, your hand fell to your side.

"You two should be much more careful." Hux sighed, you eyeing the photo and gulping. "It isn't a smart idea to be so public with your relationship...specially when it's a professor."

"H-how did you-"

"Making out in the classroom? Really?" Faking a frown, he shook his head. "And now in his car? You really should be discreet."

"Please delete that." You begged, heart racing as you felt yourself panicking.

"Why should I?" He grinned as yours brow scrunched up.

"W-what do you mean? Armitage, that's personal, you have no right to have such image in your phone!" You exclaimed, reaching to grab it, only for the man to lift his arm up. "Please, delete it!"

"I don't think so, you see, it's very _fucked_ up of you to toy with my feelings." Hux sighed as you felt your eyes pool up with tears.

"T-toy?! I was just being friendly! I thought you wanted to be friends!" You shook your head.

"Friends? Really? With how I acted with you? You must've been so oblivious..." Shaking his own head, you gulped.

"Armitage, I beg of you, please delete that."

"No."

"Why?!" You cried out, chest aching from the anxiety taking over you. "What have I done to you to deserve this?! I'm sorry the feelings aren't mutual and I'm sorry you are hurt about it but what do you want me to do?!"

"It's very simple."

Blinking, your breath hitched. "What...?"

"Distance yourself from Ren, be my date to the party and act like my girlfriend."

"But-"

"Do you want your lovely boyfriend to lose his job? Do you want to get kicked out of the university?" Swallowing the lump in your throat, you shook your head. "I thought so."

"That's...that's blackmail..." Your voice faltered as the man simply shrugged, locking his phone and sliding it back into his pocket.

"Do as I say, and either of you will be safe. As simple as that." He grinned as you were sure you were about to puke. "Have we come to an agreement?"

Staring at him, your breathing quickened. You didn't want to distance from Ren, nor did you want to fake-date Hux, you didn't want to be in this position...you knew you shouldn't have been in the open when it came to kissing Kylo. "I..."

"I could easily send it and show it to the dean-"

"Fine!" You shouted. "Fine, I will be your fake date!" Feeling the tears slip, Hux nodded. "This is so wrong of you, I hope it eats your conscious-"

"Who has the photo?" He patted his pocket as you gaged.

Shaking your head, you covered your mouth as Hux simply patted your arm, leaning down to whisper in your ear. "Can't wait to go to the party with you." Walking off, you stood there, body shaking as your nerves had gotten the best of you. What were you supposed to do? You didn't want to distance yourself from Kylo, not with how much you've grown to like the man.

Gagging once again, you rushed off--how could Hux be so cruel?

. . .

Throughout the rest of the day it felt almost as if, in any given second, you were going to puke. It wasn't enough that the ordeal you were now in was lingering in the back of your mind, making you anxious, so studying went out the window. As much as you tried to study, your mind only reverted back to Hux's threat. How could someone be so harsh? Was he _that_ jealous? Did he really like you  _that_ much that he couldn't allow you to be with someone else?

It was a shame you couldn't even be yourself through text messages--Rey slightly noticing this--and whenever you had received a text or a call from Kylo, you ignored them. You were afraid he'd notice as well and you didn't want him worrying about the issue, it was enough that he was risking his career to be with you.

Crying throughout the entire time you showered, changed, and even tried doing your make up, you tried so hard to hold it back. You wanted no one to know, because if they had, they'd only know about your relationship with Kylo.

Taking in a deep breath, you walked out of the bathroom, over to your side of the room to grab your purse.

Rey was just as surprised as everyone else to even see you at the party the second you had arrived, you lying and saying you needed it to relax--when, in reality--it was only making you even more on edge.

"You came with Hux?" Rey asked as the man stood beside you, arm wrapped around your shoulders as you nodded.

"Yeah...he had convinced me to go, I really didn't think I would but here I am..." You faked a smile.

"I took a risk to ask her out on a date." Hux grinned.

"Risk?" Rey questioned.

"Yeah! Who takes their girl to a party as a first date?" He snickered as you nearly shivered.

"That is true..." Rey nodded. "Well, I'm glad you convinced her, she needed this." Smiling over at you, you looked at her with pleading eyes before Hux grabbed your hand and pulled you away.

"It's no problem!" He waved before walking off, nearly dragging you with him. "I wouldn't make it too obvious, y/n." He spoke over to you as you took in a deep breath.

All you wanted right now was to be with Kylo, for him to hold you as you felt safe in his arms--not being dragged around like a rag doll as Hux forced you into something you didn't want all because of blackmail. You hated the predicament you were now in and you knew it was only going to go down from there.

Spending majority of the evening by his side as Hux hadn't let go of you, you felt so uncomfortable. Why hadn't no one noticed how out of place you seemed? You had gave everyone pleading eyes but they must've been too drunk or distracted to even notice.

"It's getting late, I think I should go." You spoke up, standing from Hux's side.

"It's only half past eleven, y/n, don't be ridiculous." Hux chuckled as he had looked at his watch.

"I'm very tired and my walk is pretty long, I've spent almost five hours by your side, Armitage. I need to go to my dorm and rest." About to turn around, he only called out.

"Tomorrow I will be taking us to the botanical garden." Frowning, you kept your back facing him. "Then on Monday we can have lunch. You know, after class at the cafe." Slowly nodding, you then walked off.

Rushing past the crowd of party goers as you continuously wiped away the few tears that slipped, you could hear Rey calling out for you, only for you to quicken up your speed. You didn't want her to see you like this, you didn't want to have to come up with a lie to explain as to why you were crying. It pained you, all of it, that an _asshat_ of a man was forcing you into a false relationship all because he was greedy and envious.

Realizing that it had been nearly a whole day since you had last messaged the man--the last text being a goodnight after informing Ren that you made it safe--he grew concerned. What if you had lied about enjoying the date? What if you chickened out of the relationship? What if you only used him for you pleasures? So many what if's clouded his mind that Kylo couldn't help but become worried. He knew from the start he shouldn't have succumbed to his urges and admit to his feelings.

"You're being ridiculous, she's probably too busy studying." He tried convincing himself, rubbing his face as he sat in his apartment, on his couch and tossing his phone to a side. As much as he tried reassuring himself that things were okay, deep down inside, he knew they weren't. His instincts were warning him, signaling him that something was wrong.

The second you had reached your dorm was the second you had fallen to your knees, breaking down. It felt almost as if you had weights on your shoulders with the newfound burden you had carried. You didn't want to be used the way you were and you didn't want to be in a state of constant paranoia that Hux could easily send the image to anyone or accidentally lose his phone for someone else to find.

It wasn't good for your heart, let alone, your mental health. It was eating you alive and you hated that you had to be in this spot--no one deserved to be in your shoes. As much as secretly dating a professor was exciting, you never expected it to get out of hand like the way it had now.

Nearly crying yourself to sleep as you hadn't bothered to change into pajamas, you woke up the next morning with a face full of runny makeup and a shivering body. "Y/n, hey?" Slowly lifting yourself up, you didn't even bother to look at Rey. "Y/n, are you alright? I walked in last night to see you knocked out on your bed in your whole outfit...did you have _that_ good of a time?"

"Yeah." You lied, making your way into the bathroom.

"I told you you would, maybe Hux should persuade you into going to more parties." Rey wiggled her brows as she sat on her bed, getting ready as if she had been going somewhere.

"Totally." You spoke with such monotone. 

"So, are you two a thing?" Rey questioned as you began peeling the clothes off of you.

"Mhm." You hummed, Rey taking your dryness as you being hungover. "I'm gonna shower."

"Alright, feel better, I'm meeting up with Finn to study so you may not see me when you get out." She spoke as you nodded.

"Okay." Shutting the door, you let out a heavy sigh. Stepping into the shower and feeling the warm water wash all over your body, you rubbed your makeup away. Leaning your shoulder against the tile wall, you took in a shaky breath as you felt yourself ready to bawl then and there--your chest couldn't take the pain, but you weren't about to let Hux win and ruin everything for you. 

For now, you suffered, because you didn't want Kylo to lose his job over you and you definitely didn't want him having a bad record.

Not realizing you had a few messages from the man himself as you had simply tossed your phone into your purse, ready to get your 'date' over with, you trudged over to the greenhouse and let out a heavy sigh. You were becoming to suspect that Hux had brought you there on purpose as if he knew this was yours and Kylo's meet up spot.

Seeing you enter the greenhouse, Kylo instantly stood up from the concrete bench and smiled, just about to call for you only to see Hux come into view. Giving you a kiss on the cheek, Kylo's brows narrowed, only for him to clench his jaw as he watched Hux slide his hand into your own and tug you along. How could this have happened? Let alone, how could he have not seen this coming? It was clear there had been something going on between the two of you, and even if you had assured there wasn't, Kylo knew for a fact his instincts were right.

Was Hux the reason why you hadn't spoken to Kylo at all? Had he stolen your attention? Or were you already done with Kylo and moved on?

He was furious to say the least, how could you have done that to his heart? You had seemed so interested in him with the way you acted and kissed him, but was it all an act? Were you _that_ good at lying? 

Storming out of the botanical gardens as he wanted nothing to do with the place--let alone, see you with Hux--he only felt himself raging.

"Is there any need for you to hold my hand?" You asked, not even bothering to put effort into holding Hux's hand.

"Of course there is, to make this seem far more realistic." Hux grinned, pulling you along as you walked along the walkway. Each time he had pointed something out or told you about it, you always interrupted him and finished his sentence, saying as you've been there dozens of times and already knew your stuff. You were clearly annoyed and bored, Hux was giving the botanical garden a bad name and you didn't want to lose your love for it. "You are making it very hard for me to not send the image out, you know that?" Hux nearly snapped. "Your attitude is getting the best of you, y/n, I don't think you want Ren to lose his job as a new week starts."

Gulping as you clenched your jaw, Hux only raised a brow. "I think we should call it day and start fresh tomorrow. Maybe you can sit with me in class..." He spoke in a more demanding tone, walking off and leaving you there. With all the crying you had done, you were slowly becoming numb.

. . .

Walking into the classroom and being surprised by the fact that Ren wasn't there yet--as he was always there before anyone--you let out a small sigh. It had been two days since you spoke to him and you knew well enough he was beyond suspicious at this point. You had barely touched your phone and left all his messages unread as you didn't have the heart to even read them. What hurt you the most was the fact that this was _definitely_ hurting him--and he didn't deserve it.

Seeing Hux already sitting as he patted the spot next to him, you looked over at Rey and Halley to see them smiling, completely oblivious to the fact that you didn't want to be 'dating' this man--let alone--be anywhere near him. "I am amazed the exam scores have yet to come out...Ren has been free for the last two days so I'm positive he had time."

Simply taking in a deep breath as you sat beside him, you kept quiet, pulling out your notebook and pen as you patiently waited for class to start. "Do you think he realizes that you are blocking him out?" Raising your brows as your eyes widened, Hux leaned closer as his voice lowered. "Do you think he's hurt? Or do you think he's upset that a student used him?" Just as he asked, Ren walked in, eyes suddenly landing on you and Hux as you gulped.

"I did not use him." You whispered back as Hux leaned closer, looking over to Ren as he whispered.

"That's what you say, but with the way we are together right now, sitting next to one another when we usually aren't...I'm sure it seems like that." Seeing Ren narrow his eyes the slightest before nearly slamming his things down, your breath hitched. "I'm sure he thinks you're a whore." Feeling your throat lock as your heart skipped a beat, you clenched your teeth as your eyes burned.

The second Kylo had spoken up to begin his lecture was the second you felt your heart racing. How were you supposed to be thinking with a clear mind when Hux just fed to your fear? You didn't want to believe him, but with how things were going, you knew there was a high probability that the man [Kylo] thought you were one.

The entirety of the class was spent with you blocking out everything and listening to your paranoid thoughts. Although you had tried so hard to focus on the lecture and taking notes, your mind was dragging you elsewhere and all you could think about was that _one_ word that echoed in your head.

"I will see you all next class." Ren announced as everyone got up and exited the classroom.

Standing up from your spot as you had gathered your things, Hux grabbed onto your wrist. "Don't forget lunch."

"Can we meet up there? I have a few things to leave at my room." You nearly begged as Hux stood up. "I won't ditch you, that image is worth too much for me to risk it."

"Fine." He simply spoke. "I should see you there in half an hour." Watching him walk away, you gulped, looking over at Kylo and making direct eye contact, only to look away as your heart fluttered, stomach swarming with moths as the feeling wasn't lovely enough for butterflies.

Rushing out of the classroom as you didn't want Kylo to confront you as you clearly didn't have the heart--nor the mentality to--you quickened up your pace as you held tightly onto the strap of your bag, seeing the double doors come into view. "Y/n." Hearing the voice call out, you came to an abrupt stop as your chest heaved.

Slowly turning around as your heart raced, you swallowed. "Kylo-"

"I'm just going to cut to the chase." Seeing him approach you with such anger in his eyes, your chest sank. "I don't know if you just use people, get bored easily, or a damn good liar but you have no right to play with my feelings."

Blinking, you shook your head. "I-"

"I confessed that I liked you, which was a big step seeing as you are my student and I could jeopardize my career, and what do you do? You kiss me and you make me feel so alive. I thought things were going so well even if it had only been two days. But I guess I wasn't worth it."

"Ky-"

"I've fallen for you, y/n, so hard that it hurts knowing that I was just being used-"

"I wasn't-"

"Don't lie to my face, y/n! I saw you with Hux yesterday at the greenhouse!" Growing wide eyed, your heart skipped yet another beat. "I had messaged you so many times, I even asked you to meet up with me at our bench! I saw you come in and I was so happy, that is until Hux came into view." Gulping, your eyes pooled up. "You were just using me, weren't you? If we had actually gotten together, would you have cheated on me?"

"I-I...no, no I-"

"I don't have time for your lies, I could see how much you two like each other!" He nearly shouted as your heartbeat echoed within your ears. "You know just how much I liked you, y/n! The two moments we shared, I don't think I've ever had anything like it before! I was so excited to be with you, I was anticipating more dates! And what do I get?"

"Kylo, please-"

"I get a girl who leaves me for somebody else because I just wasn't good enough."

"Kylo, no, that isn't-"

"That's it, y/n, if you didn't want to be with me from the get-go, you should have at least said it." He pointed a finger. "Not use me and my heart for your pleasure only to break it." Watching him storm off, you only shook your head, wanting to tell him everything then and there and apologize.

"Kylo! Kylo, please! Kylo!" You cried out, seeing the man push past the doors and leave your sight. "Please...I only want to be with you..."


	4. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things become overwhelming, reader finally confronts Ren. Karmas a bitch and bites Hux in the ass, allowing Ren and reader to finally be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some smut ahead, nothing out of this world; also, thank you all for reading and enjoy as this is the final chapter to this mini-series!

Never had you imagined things would turn out this way. For you to absolutely hate Hux's guts and for making Ren feel such way even if those weren't your intentions. You never meant the man any harm, all you wanted to do was be with him and cherish his presence--but what do you get? Blackmail because a man couldn't stand the fact that you were with someone else, happy, and not with them.

Because someone couldn't stand being _friend-zoned_.

And, in all honesty, it was very sad. It was sad that he went to the extent of using you in such way, let alone, threatening you with personal information. That photo was practically precious to you now because if anything were to happen to it, you were done for--and so was Ren.

Rushing back to your dorm as you practically hiccuped along the way, wiping away tears in hopes no one would notice, you slammed the door shut behind you. You couldn't take another day of this, two days already in going on your third and you were already losing your mind. It was enough that Ren had told you off, but what was worse was that you couldn't even tell him the truth.

At this point, with your mental health being at stake, you'd rather be kicked out of school than having to suffer. Although Ren would be fired, at least he'd know the truth.

But you just couldn't do that to him, he had worked so hard to graduate, get his degree and get the job he has now...he didn't deserve losing it all all because he was having some sort of love affair with a student.

Sighing as you sat on your bed, face pressed into your hands, you tried your best to cool off. This all had to be put to an end, Hux had to be stopped and you needed to confine in someone about it all.

Standing up from your spot and looking at the time on your phone, you let out a sigh in relief--fifteen minutes left. Rushing out of your dorm and over to the room of the one person you oddly felt as if you could confine in, you knocked on their door in hopes they were there.

Seeing the door open as a tall woman stood there, brows narrowed, she only raised one. "Y/n?"

"Hey, Phasma..."

"Are you okay?" She questioned. "You're eyes are all puffy and you've got runny makeup. Don't tell me you failed an exam." Phasma crossed her arms as you shook your head, chuckling.

"No, no...that's not it." You waved a hand. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something."

Nodding her head, she moved to a side and gestured for you to go in. "Sure...what is it?" Shutting the door, she turned her attention to you.

"I am in a very bad situation at this moment and I can't possibly tell any of my closest friends because I fear they'll judge me forever but, for some reason unbeknownst to me, I feel like I can trust you." You spoke under one breath as Phasma raised her brows.

"Wow, well, I'd say I'm honored but by the way you worded that..."

"Please, I just...I need someone at this moment." You begged as she nodded.

"Alright, what is it?" She asked, taking a seat at her desk as you stood there, pushing your hand through your hair.

"Okay...well...to start it off, I'm being blackmailed." You gulped as Phasma raised her brows. "By Armitage." Feeling them lower, she only rolled her eyes.

"That red head? Ugh, of course..."

"What do you mean of course?" You questioned with narrowed brows.

"He's a complete asshat, but, continue." She waved her hand as you nodded.

"Okay, well...he's practically jealous that I am with someone I really shouldn't be with and caught us in the act-"

"Having sex?" She questioned as you quickly shook your head, the woman only sighing in relief. "I was going to say that is _very_ unlike you."

"No, he caught the man and I making out-"

"Man? Who is it?"

"Hold on." You lifted a finger. "As I was saying, Armitage caught us in the act of making out in the mans car and in a classroom but he took a photo of us in the car and is using it against me."

"Okay...so...how is that a big deal?"

Taking in a deep breath, you gulped. "It's a big deal because he's making it seem like I'm dating Armitage and cheating on the other guy..."

"So you're saying that unknown guy is secretly dating you?" Nodding your head, Phasma sighed. "And Hux is jealous so he's using the image to blackmail you into dating himself?"

"Mhm...he wants the guy I'm supposed to be with think I'm actually more interested in Armitage..."

"And who is said guy?" Phasma questioned as you let out a deep breath.

"A professor..." Growing wide eyed, Phasma only grinned. "Don't look at me like that!"

"What?! You dating a professor? How _scandalous_." She teased as you rolled your eyes. "It's that Ren dude, isn't it?"

Blinking as you narrowed your brows, you nearly panicked. "H-how-"

"For starters, I don't think you'd want to see a man older than his forties--as most male professors are older than that. Other than that, he's pretty young, you have him for a class, and Rey's mentioned to me how the guys _always_ staring at you." Furrowing your brows, Phasma shrugged.

"You don't say..."

"Yep, and, I mean...he's not all that bad looking so it's understandable, and you're pretty yourself so I can see how this is happening." She nodded as you let out a sigh.

"See, I knew you wouldn't judge."

"As for Hux, I'd gladly beat the shit out of him for you just to get the image." She stood up as you lightly smiled.

"As tempting as that sounds, it's on his phone and I..." Looking at the time on your phone, you frowned. "I have to meet up with him in ten minutes."

"He's seriously making you date him?" Nodding your head, Phasma squinted her eyes. "You sure you don't want me to beat his ass into oblivion?"

"No...violence isn't the answer. But I really needed someone to know because I've been suffering for almost three days-"

"Three?!" Phasma exclaimed as you nodded. "Y/n, we seriously need to do something about this!"

"I-I know but I have no clue as to what...if I do do something, he'll send the image and show the dean. As much as I want to resolve this, I don't want Ren losing his job..." You frowned as Phasma crossed her arms.

"Very selfless of you..."

"Yeah, too bad he's mad at me because he thinks I just used him..." You lowered your head as Phasma was the one frowning now. "I just...I really want to be with him, I like him a lot and I can't do anything when Armitage's hands are practically wrapped around my throat..."

"We're gonna get you through this, alright?" Phasma lied a reassuring on your shoulder as you nodded. "I've got you."

. . .

Sitting across from Hux at the table as you barely touched your food, not wanting to eat as he went on about his schooling and his grades, you held back the urge to roll your eyes. Leaning in with your chin in the palm of your hand as you gazed out the window, you suddenly sat up as your eyes widened the slightest to see Ren walking by. Wanting to just get up and run outside to see him, the man only looked away from you as he carried on.

Feeling your heart sink as your chest caved in, your body slouched. "What about you, y/n? You seem to be in a good academic standing."

"I have a 4.3 GPA and graduated high school in the top three percentile." You spoke with a lack of enthusiasm, eyes trailing away from the window and down to your food, Hux looking over to where you had been, only to see Ren.

Glaring, Hux gritted his teeth. "A smart girl who makes rather stupid decisions on who to date."

Shooting your eyes up as your bows narrowed, you could see Hux looking behind you. Turning around, your heart sank even more as Ren walked in. "Don't even think about saying anything to him."

"I won't." You nearly snapped at Hux as you turned back around. "I already screwed up as it is." Standing up from your seat, Hux narrowed his brows.

"And where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, you know, to pee." Walking off, Hux scoffed.

Making your way over to the restrooms, you walked right past Ren and felt your shoulder gently brush against his arm as you knew for a fact he had noticed you. Turning his head the slightest to see you storm off, Kylo took in a small breath before walking up to the counter, ordering something to drink.

Pushing past the door and over to the sinks counter, you pressed your hands against it as you looked in the mirror. Letting out a huff, you were more than thankful that makeup existed with how shitty you felt and looked from all the crying. Rubbing your face as you sighed, you stood back up straight. "I can't do this..." Shaking your head, you frowned. "I can't keep doing this."

Gulping, you turned around. "I need to tell him."

Walking out of the bathroom and seeing no sign of Ren, your stomach turned. You were confident in the fact that you were willing to risk it all to tell the man that you were being blackmailed and explain everything, but he was nowhere to be found.

And neither was Hux

Feeling yourself about to panic as your eyes searched the area, you only let out a heavy sigh as you saw the familiar red head walk back over to the table with napkins. "Give me a heart attack, will you..."

Walking over and taking your seat, you pushed your food to a side as you had lost all will to eat. "How long are you going to do this?" You asked, breaking the silence between the two of you.

"Do what?" Hux questioned, causing you to glare in disbelief.

"You know what, _Hux_. The blackmail, forcing me to date you." Instantly hushing you as he waved a hand, you rolled your eyes.

"Will you be quiet? I don't think you want people to be curious as to why I am blackmailing you." He shook his head as you sighed.

"Of course not..." Crossing your arms and looking away, you let out a small huff. "Just answer the question."

"I don't know, until Ren fully gets over you." He shrugged as you shot your head over at him.

"He might as well be!" You nearly exclaimed as the people surrounding you looked over.

"You're being loud, y/n." Hux spoke in a warning tone.

"Do you honestly think I care? The man already confronted me earlier and accused that I was just using him! Are you happy? Did you get what you want?" You nearly snapped as Hux's eyes squinted for a moment. "He's over me, Hux, and I'm sure he hates my guts now." Standing up and grabbing your purse, you trudged out.

Rushing out after you, Hux roughly grabbed your arm. "We are not done here, y/n. I still have evidence I could easily send around for the dean to see and you could still get expelled while Ren gets fired!" He nearly spat as you tried snatching your arm away.

"Do it! Like I care?! You've already fucked me up enough as it, what is expelling me going to do, huh?! What's the point in suffering anymore?! At least if I'm expelled I don't have to see your bitchy face anymore!" You nearly shouted, finally snatching your arm away as you rushed off.

"Hey! Hey! We are not done here!" Hux called out as you ignored him, the man growing angry. "Y/n!"

Becoming irritated as you felt all you could do was cry, you rubbed away the tears with the sleeves of your shirt as you walked rather rapidly along the sidewalk. At this point, you were numb about the fact of being kicked out of your (practically) dream school. If this meant you didn't have to see the red heads face anymore than you'd be more than happy.

But then that meant you'd never see Ren again and that made things worse all over again. You had just gotten to know the man, and now you were being forced away. Why did it have to come to this?

In the span of nine weeks of knowing him (the time period you've been in the semester) you've fallen hard for him. Although you kept telling yourself it was just lust to prove that there was nothing more, you couldn't seem to agree with it; because even though you two kissed with such passion, there was more than just lust there. You had truly liked this man, and with that one date you two shared, you grew to adore him even more.

Sniffling and wiping away the tears as you kept your head low, not wanting any chance of anyone you knew to see you, you quickly walked along. You didn't even want to go back to your dorm, you just wanted to be in the library in one of the top floors amongst bookshelves where no one could see you so you could disappear.

You were so eager to get lost in the bookshelves that you hadn't even realized where you were walking--let alone--pay attention until you rammed yourself right into someone. "S-Sorry..." You stuttered, breath hitching as you were trying to control your sobbing.

Just about to walk around the person as you didn't even bother to make eye contact, rubbing away the tears, you lifted your head the slightest only for you to gulp. Wanting to just freeze in your spot as you realized--out of all people--it was Kylo, you felt your body shiver. "I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean t-to run into y-you." You stuttered, looking away as you didn't want him to notice your bloodshot, teary eyes.

Narrowing his brows as he, for a fact, notice your red eyes, he prevented you from walking on as he had grabbed your upper arm. "Y/n?"

"I-I need to go to-"

"What happened?" He asked, tone lowering as he grew concerned. Had he caused this?

"It's-it's nothing..." You shook your head. "I'm just...I'm just st-stressed out." You lied, Kylo clearly catching this.

"It was Hux...he did this, didn't he?" He nearly snarled as you instantly shook your head.

"N-no, it's-" Unable to look him in the eye, Kylo's eyes narrowed.

"Y/n...what did he do?" Seeing you take in a deep breath, Kylo swallowed hard. "Please...look at me."

Slowly shaking your head as you didn't have the heart to look at him, he gently held onto your chin and lifted your head up himself. Trailing your eyes up to his own, Kylo clenched his jaw. "Y/n, tell me, why are you crying?"

"I told you..."

"No, you're not stressed. Something else happened, please, tell me." He begged as your heart skipped a beat. You were so conflicted, you wanted to tell him so bad but you were afraid if he he had that it'd only be a domino effect.

"I can't..." You nearly mumbled as Kylo's stomach turned. There were so many things hovering in his mind as to why you could be such way--and some weren't all that great.

"Y/n, if Hux did anything to you I _need_ to know." Feeling your heart flutter at how concerned he was, you gulped.

"I-"

" _Please_ , I beg of you." Seeing his face soften as your heart only shattered, you felt your bottom lip tremble as your eyes began to water up even more--you could feel another break down coming.

Eyebrows twitching as your body trembled, you shut your eyes as a few tears slipped, Kylo only letting go of your chin as you let out a whimper. "Y/n?" Letting out a cry, Kylo's eyes widened as your knees nearly gave out, the man only pulling you into his chest as you held onto his shirt for dear life.

Crying into it as his arms tightly wrapped around you, he rubbed your back as he hushed you, pressing a kiss on top of your head. "Tell me...what is it...I could help you."

Shaking your head, you took in a shaky breath. "Y-you r-really...can't..."

Blinking as he continued rubbing your back, his heart ached. "Y/n, please, tell me. If-if it's because of what I said, I am very sorry...I just-"

"N-no...not it-it wasn't you..." You shook your head as Kylo narrowed his brows.

"Then...what?"

Taking in a deep breath, your tight grip on his shirt slowly loosened. "It-it's Hux..."

Feeling his concern turn into rage, Kylo's jaw tightly clenched. "What did he do...?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"H-he...he b-black...he's bl-blackmailing me. He has-has a photo of-of us...i-in your car. Kissing." You cried. "He i-is using it a-against me! He's...he's making me d-do things with him-"

"Do things?!" Kylo nearly snapped.

"D-date him...he's making me date h-him! He wants...he wants you to g-get over me!" You bawled. "Th-that's why I-I haven't spoken to you...b-because if I had, he-he would send out the photo and...and everyone would know! And-and you would l-lose your job and I-I don't want that t-to happen to you." Feeling his chest tighten along with his heart, Kylo gently pushed you away, wiping away your tears.

"How long has he been doing this to you?" He questioned, looking down at you as you continued to cry uncontrollably.

"Th-three days...since Saturday..." You gulped. "Y-you don't know how t-terrible I felt. I-I had to hide it from you b-because I didn't want you losing your j-job...I wanted you to be okay. I-"

"Y/n..." He let out a small breath. "Please...please don't put myself before you or your mental health. I appreciate it, I really do...but I can't stand the fact that you're hurting and crying like this." Kylo shook his head as you frowned, trying so hard not to cry.

"But-but I...I don't want you getting hurt..."

Feeling his heart throb, Kylo sighed. "I know you don't, and I couldn't thank you more for thinking of me first. But you...you are more important than I am and I can't believe you'd take all of this just for our relationship..." Continuously wiping your tears, at this point, Kylo couldn't care if he was in public; what matters was that you were okay.

"I just...I don't want you getting hurt...y-you don't deserve it. You worked so hard...to be here. I shouldn't be the reason why you l-lose it all..." You shook your head as Kylo nearly frowned.

"Y/n, I don't care if I lose my job. I like you, I really do, and if that means I have to find my job elsewhere then I will. I also hate seeing you taking a beating for the both of us because some asshat is envious of what we have." He spoke as you felt yourself slowly calming down, nodding. "I would like to run him over with my car if I could but I definitely wouldn't get any jobs after that."

Lightly chuckling as you shook your head, you let out a small breath. "I don't want...you to get fired or...for me to get kicked out."

"We won't, and if we do...we will find some other way to see-"

"Y/n?!" Hearing the familiar voice, your heart sank to your feet as you turned around, seeing Hux come into view. "Do you really want me to-" Feeling Kylo pull you behind him as your eyes widened, there was a sudden fist against Hux's jaw, sending him onto the ground, crying.

Shifting your eyes over to whoever had punched him with full force--to the point you were sure he had broken his jaw--you gasped. "Phasma?"

Crouching down to snatch Hux's phone from his hold, she shook her head. "Dickhead." Standing back up and walking over to the two of you, a straight face as if her knuckles were totally fine, she handed the phone over to Kylo. "Do as you please." She nodded. "With him as well. I just thought I'd get to him before he did anything stupid."

Seeing Phasma shrug as Kylo took the phone into his hand, he lowered his arm from holding you behind him. "What are you going to do?" You asked as Kylo looked down at the phone.

"I could get him to unlock it and delete the photo...but I think that's too much work." Narrowing your brows as Kylo eyed the phone, he suddenly bent it in his own two hands as your eyes widened. "And I really don't want the image to be accessible at all..." Tossing the phone on the ground and stomping on it, the phone split in two down the middle.

"You know, a man of your size I should not be surprised that you are able to snap a phone in half..." Phasma spoke as you eyed the now broken phone in awe.

"Holy crap..." You muttered.

"Well, I think that's the end of that." Phasma nodded. "Glad I got to use my fist after so long, the boy needed a good punch. Maybe it'll snap his brain back into place." Seeing Phasma eye her knuckles, she let out a small breath. "I wish the two of you nothing but the best." She nodded. "And don't you dare break her heart or you'll end up just like him."

Pointing her thumb over to Hux as you had blushed the slightest, your brows only raised at the sight of the man on the floor, clutching his jaw as he wailed out. "May the rest of your day be lovely." With a small bow, she walked off.

"What do we do with him? He could easily tell anyone..." You spoke over to Kylo as the two of you watched Hux cry.

"Who would believe him?" Kylo raised a brow over at you.

"That is true..." Letting out a small breath, your shoulders slumped. "It still doesn't make up for him treating me like a rag doll."

"Don't worry, love, he'll get what he deserves through karma." Kissing the side of your head, the two of you turned around and walked off.

"B-Bit...b-" Unable to talk as he clutched tightly onto his jaw, his eyes suddenly landed on his phone. Growing wide eyed at the sight of it being split in two, he shouted, "What the fuck-ahhh!" Holding on to his jaw as his eyes teared up even more, anyone who had walked by completely ignored him.

. . .

It had easily been four days since the incident happened, Hux missing from class as no one had got a clue as to where he was--let alone, no one even seemed to care except for a few people who practically kissed up to him. Other than that, everything felt back to normal...although you were still a bit uneasy about PDA on campus grounds no matter what time or how hidden it was.

So, you and Kylo decided to keep it outside of school. Although the botanical garden still was your meet up, you two agreed to never show any sign of affection at your bench (or around it).

Keeping the secret was still a bit of a hassle, seeing as you couldn't do much in class whenever he was around; but, either way, he still kept making eye contact which Rey and Halley constantly pointed out.

Then there were your dates. Rey had asked what had happened to the 'Ben dude' and why you suddenly went to Hux, you saying you thought the Ben dude wasn't all that interested in you so you took Hux's offer, only to realize 'Ben' was just shy--all a very big lie that Rey went along with. Each time you were going out on a date or to simply hangout with Kylo, you claimed it was Ben.

Although Rey continuously asked to meet him, you made up plenty of lies as to why she couldn't just yet. Eventually (maybe when you graduated) you'd introduce her to the _real_ Ben; but, as for now, you were sticking to a false identity.

"Here we are." Kylo came to a stop in front of a door. "I thought it'd be nice we do something at my place for once rather than jumping from restaurant to restaurant or even doing drive ins."

"Drive ins aren't all that bad..." You shrugged as Kylo raised a brow.

"Not when two of your students were there in the car right next to you." He pointed out as you sighed. "Mind you, if it wasn't for the fact that they were too busy focusing on their kissing, they would have noticed us."

"Oh, don't be so paranoid..." You waved a hand. "If they did they wouldn't have recognized who I was anyways...there's a lot of people who take your class." You assured as he nodded in agreement, the two of you walking into his apartment.

"I guess that is fair enough..." He let out a huff.

Eyeing his rather cozy apartment, you smiled. "This is nice..." Studying the small living room and kitchen, Kylo only wrapped his arms around your waist as he nestled his face into your neck, leaving kisses as your heart fluttered. "And someone is eager."

"I have to wait all day to do this, alright?" Smiling as his soft lips pressed against your exposed skin, you took in a small breath.

"So do I." Turning around and wrapping your arms around his neck, your lips collided with his own, Kylo's hands clutching onto your waist as he then lifted you up.

Walking you over to his couch as he sat down, you straddling him, his hands slid up your thighs and under the skirt of your dress. Shivering the slightest at the skin to skin contact, you smiled into the kiss as you bit Kylo's bottom lip, moving your hands down to his button-up shirt and practically ripping it open.

Gliding your hands along his torso as the tips of your fingers brushed against the outline of his abs, Kylo's own hands moved from your thighs, over to your ass as he pulled you closer, giving you a small squeeze.

Pushing your shoes off as Kylo grabbed the ends of your dress and pulled it over your head, you parted from the kiss for a moment; he was just about to pull you back into the kiss, only to grab your hands and look at you. "Are you are you want to do this?" He asked as you sat there, in nothing but your matching lingerie.

Nodding your head as you bit your own lip, you grinned. "Mhm."

Smiling, Kylo pressed kisses against your knuckles before moving his hands onto the sides of your face, pulling you back into the kiss as you held onto his wrist.

Before you even knew it, the two of you were practically undressed, on the couch and feverishly kissing each other as you moaned, hips rocking against his own. Moving his kisses down your neck and along your chest as you threw your head back, the only piece of clothing left on you was your bra, you grabbing his hands and moving them on your breast to give him a sign that you wanted him to take it off.

Having both of his hands practically latched onto your breasts, they moved to the back of the bra, unhooking it and removing it before tossing it to a side; pressing his hands against your back, he tried to get as close to you as possible as you grinded against him.

Enjoying the sound of your sweet moans, Kylos hands roamed your body, interlocking with your own hands as he kissed the back of them. Moving them to hold your cheek, the other one lied on your lower back. Pressing his thumb against your soft lips as he brushed it along your bottom one, you only kissed it before your mouth opened to let out another moan out, eyes fluttering closes as Kylo couldn't help but watch you.

Grabbing onto the wrist of the hand that held your cheek, you only sucked his thumb before moving his hand away and going to kiss him once more. Lightly tugging at his rather soft and long hair as Kylos fingers pressed into your hips, he was just about ready to climax as you gave your hips one last buck.

Finding the two of you breathlessly lying on one another on his couch, a throw over the two of you as his apartment had dropped in temperature--although either of you were rather hot--you felt content.

Taking in deep breaths as you lied against his chest, Kylo's fingers brushing through your hair as his free hand lied on your bare back, your thumb rubbed against his cheek as you left a kiss under his jaw. "Do you think Rey'll notice how long I've been gone?" You spoke up.

"Possibly...although most of the time you tell me she's already asleep when you return back to your dorm."

"I feel bad but, I can't tell her just yet..."

"That's understandable."

"Ugh...I should put my clothes back on, then. I don't want her to worr.y" Sitting up to put your underwear back on, Kylo only grabbed your hand.

"Stay...please." Looking over at him as your heart skipped a beat, you could see just how much Kylo wanted you to just stay in the moment and--possibly--never leave.

"I can't stay for too long, I've never gone to campus at midnight-"

"No, I mean...stay the night." Feeling your eyes widened, Kylo only nodded. "If you don't mind...I truly enjoy your company and what we just had now...was clearly breathtaking."

"But I don't have anything to sleep in..."

"I'll lend you a shirt." Feeling your cheeks heat up, Kylo sat up and kissed them. "Please."

Nodding your head with a smile, Kylo instantly picked you up and moved you to his room. "Kylo..."

"You know, we could sleep just like this under the sheets and allow our body heat to warm each other up." He offered as you raised a brow.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Seeing him shrug as the two of you were now on his bed, you sighed. "I've never slept naked before but I guess there's a first for everything."

"You're not even that naked, you put your underwear back on, that doesn't-" Lifting a finger up to his lips, you moved under the covers.

"Shhh...come on." You waved as Kylo sighed, going under the soft sheets with you. Wrapping his arms around you as he pulled you close, head practically resting against your chest, you smiled. "Is my chest more comfortable than your pillow?"

"Mhm..." He hummed, already feeling his sleepiness take over. "Very."

. . .

"Professor Ren and student y/n y/l/n are seeing each other! They are dating!" Hux spoke through gritted teeth, a brace surrounding his face as Phasma--in fact--had busted his jaw.

"Armitage, is it?" The dean asked as Hux nodded. "First of all, you have no solid proof that this is happening. Second of all, plenty of the professors here have their significant other in their classes--we can't do much about that. Lastly, your jealousy is a lack of a trait and should be replaced with something else that'll help you focus on more important things such as your education and not getting your ass handed to you." The dean spoke as Hux's eyes widened.

"H-"

"Everyone's talking about it, that Phasma student punched you real hard apparently. Serves you right for being nosey."

"Ex-excuse me! This is a-"

"Get out of my office!" The man shooed. "And don't come back until you have real important matters!"

"This is ridiculous! This should be-"

"Oh, and by the way, I heard you harassed a student by blackmailing them. I have dropped you out of professor Ren's class and you will have to take it again in the summer."

"What?!" Hux shouted, only to wince.

"Also, you had done terribly on your midterm so be thankful I dropped you." The dean spoke as Hux gasped. "You are excused now." Storming out, Phasma only sat against the wall next to the door of the deans office, holding in a laugh.

"Serves him right..." Standing up straight and walking off to tell you everything, you were sitting in front of Ren on a picnic bench as the blonde approached the two of you. "Well, Hux had been dropped from your class for harassment as someone-- _me_ \--told the dean. Also, you two are free to date in public, of course, if you wish. Other than that, all is good." Seeing Phasma nod with a smile, you smiled back.

"Thank you, for everything. I... _we_ appreciate it."

"Mhm," Kylo nodded.

"It's no problem. I'm just amazed my fist can do _that_ much damage..." She grinned, eyeing her hand. "Now you know what I'm capable of, Ren." She pointed a finger as he lifted his hands up in defense.

"I think he's smart enough not to make any dumb moves." You nodded as you held onto his hand on top of the table. "Thanks, again."

"No problem, you two enjoy whatever it is you're doing." Seeing her walk off, you looked over at Kylo.

"I think I can tell-" Standing up and leaning over the table, Kylo held onto the back of your neck, pressing a kiss against your lips.

"It feels so good to do that and not have to hold back." Smiling, you rolled your eyes as he sat back down.

"As I was saying...I think I can tell Rey now...she's going to flip, but at least she can't say we can't do it." You shrugged.

"In the end, she'll finally meet _Ben_ _Rylo_." Kylo teased as you rolled your eyes.

"Shut up..."

Standing up and moving to set next to you, Kylo pressed a kiss against your cheek as he wrapped his arms around your shoulder. "I know I'm gonna have to still hold back, at least until the semester ends, but I am so happy we can do this."

Nodding in agreement, you smiled, grabbing his chin and giving him a kiss before stealing his glasses and putting them on. "Jeez...what's the point in wearing these? Do you wear it just for show?" Eyeing everything around you, Kylo only took his glasses back.

Looking up at him and smiling as he pushed some of your hair behind your ear, he kissed your forehead. "It's so I can get a better look at my girlfriend." Smiling at him as you blushed, the two of you went in for a kiss. 

It was safe to say karma did bite Hux in the ass, and it was also safe to say that you and Kylo were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your feedback is much welcomed and maybe leave a kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
